Test Subject 122
Author's Note The following story is based off of various documents and journals found at the site of an abandoned research facility somewhere in Germany. It seems that one worker survived the terrible ordeal depicted in the journals, and made many of the journal entries. Many of the documents seem to be centered around someone or something named "Test Subject 122". This story showcases the contents of these documents. Names of people and companies have been withheld for safety and privacy reasons. What was found inside of the documents is chilling.. 17/2/63 19:26 P.M. Journal Entry #1 Today I start my new job here at name withheld. ''Everyone one around here seems nice so far. I think that I might like it here. I'm not really sure what goes on around here, nobody wants to tell me. The only thing that someone told me about this place is that "we do experiments and stuff". I wonder why I had even taken the job if I didn't know what we did here, but I needed money, and this job seemed promising. There's nothing really going on today so.. yeah, I will write again once I have something to write about. ''of entry #1 26/2/63 01:36 A.M. Journal Entry #2 Nothing has been going on around this place lately so I haven't written another journal entry. But today something actually happened for once. There's been rumors going around the lab here that some really big experiment is about to take place next week. I don't know what it is, or what it's about, but when I find out more I will write once again. Classified Document Subject 121 Name: Hans Karsten Age: 37 Hometown: Hamburg, Germany Status: Deceased Yet another failed test subject. Why must they all die? What am I doing wrong with the serum? There must be a chemical component that is not quite right. I must send for another test subject, but I also must assist the team in finding out what is needed to make the serum work. It seems we are short staffed at the moment too.. I will see to it that we get another 'employee' to join the team. As for Hans, he can go with the rest of the test subjects.. 04/3/63 18:12 P.M. Journal Entry #3 Today was the 'big' day everyone was talking about. The boss, withheld , gathered us all in the lab so he could tell us the exciting news. He talked about how we finally secured another test subject and how that he thinks the serum his team had been working on previously was finally finished. What kind of serum was he talking about? I hope he isn't going to use it on a HUMAN test subject, that would be just.. barbaric. The test is supposed to happen in a couple hours, so I'm just going to relax for a while. from an hour later I don't feel comfortable here anymore.. I was talking with another colleague about the experiment happening today, and I asked him if there were any experiments like this before. Apparently, every year there is an experiment, and the serum we all had worked on was to be used for the test subject. There were 121 subjects before the 122, they all died. The serum never worked as they planned, it drew our boss to borderline insanity. He just couldn't understand why he had failed every time. But this time, he feels really confident about the serum for some reason. Rumors say that he supposedly added a rare earth element named HIA19, ''making the serum 200x more potent, and dangerous than it should be. I feel as if I should skip out on the experiment today, but I would probably get in a lot of shit if I did. I will write back after it's done.. Classified Document #2 ''Subject 122 Name: Unknown Age: Unknown Hometown: Unknown '' ''Status: Alive The subject is reluctant to reveal any information about him. He most likely has anger issues, as he gets riled up about every little thing. The other day he nearly killed one of the workers during one of his outbursts. But, he isn't going anywhere soon, he is currently strapped into our 'Test Subject Restraintment Chair' because everyone is afraid to let him roam about the room. His agitation is growing rapidly, he wants every single one of us dead. If he does not cooperate soon, I will have to put him out of his misery. I hope that the serum works this time as the test subject pile is getting too big, I might need to burn it.. 04/3/63 21:00 P.M. Journal Entry #4 Oh man.. I feel sick to my stomach. I knew we were doing experiments, but I wasn't expecting it to be on humans. Why oh why did I sign up for this? of Journal Entry Document Untitled God dammit! Yet again another failure! I don't understand what we're doing wrong. We've tried everything we could possibly do; Making up a new chemical formula, adding new chemical ingredients. Hell, I even tried rare earth elements! There must be something wrong that we are just not finding. I must try again in.. note ends abruptly After that document, there were no further documents found of the same month. The documents of months after reveal chilling details of what happened.. 17/4/63 ? Journal Entry #5 I'm all alone. Everyone is dead. Oh god.. It turns out the experiment was indeed not a failure. It had appeared that the test subject had dropped dead, but he was still alive. During the night, we were all awoken by a loud crash. We got out of our beds and ran over to the room where we had conducted the experiment and were mortified by what we saw. Test subject 122 had escaped from his restraint chair and escaped. Though it was no longer normal.. it was a horrible mutated freak. It bashed a hole in the wall so big that it nearly brought down the ceiling. A search party was organized and they were sent out to look for it. They never did make it back... Two days later we finally found them. They had been horribly mutilated, some of them were ripped in half.... oh god.. he's getting close, I can hear it. I need to find a new hiding spot. I will write again once I know I'm safe. 19/4/63 ? Journal Entry #6 Finally.. I found refuge in the security room, he shouldn't be able to get me here.. So, carrying on from last entry, after discovering the dead search party we were met face to face with test subject 122. He didn't look like the thing that had made the hole in the wall, he looked like an anorexic zombie.. His eyes were wide and very bloodshot, his teeth were stained red with blood along with his fingers and hands, his rib cage looked as if it were about to burst out of his chest, and his skin was a very faint shade of blue. Was he really the one who had caused all this destruction? It couldn't be.. But before our very eyes he changed into something very different. His shoulders grew to 5 times their normal size, along with his arms and legs, and his hands turned into grotesque meaty clubs. '' His chest twisted and popped into different shapes and forms, and his face was twisted into a satanic looking grin. He took a swing at us with his club hands and managed to hit three of my colleagues, killing them instantly. I managed to escape and hide out in a supply closet. All the time I could hear the carnage that was going on outside, all the poor souls being killed. I emerged a couple days later because I was starving and needed to find food. I thought that they would have caught subject 122 already, but I was wrong. I was the only survivor left. I was headed down to the cafeteria to see if I could scavenge some food, but instead I ran into subject 122. He was in the zombie like state again and was just wandering aimlessly down the hall. Luckily he didn't see me so I ducked into the corridor on to my left and went around to the cafeteria. That's where I was held up for the past few days. I'm getting tired now, so I will write again in the morning.'' Withheld Journal entry #49 It worked... It worked after all. I thought the serum killed subject 122, but it didn't. Instead he was turned into some walking monstrosity.. destroying everything in his path, feeling no remorse. If anyone gets this.. please.. HELP ME is blood splattered over the page 20/4/63 ? Journal Entry #7 I need to go back to the cafeteria and gather supplies, I'm going to find a way out of here.. I've secured an M16 assault rifle and few clips from the security room armory, now all I need is food. I don't know how long it will take for me to find a way out of here, but I'll find a way. 20/4/63 ? Journal Entry #8 I managed to get to the cafeteria without meeting 122 in the hall. I wonder if he died off? Even if he is some sort of monster, doesn't he need to eat to? I grabbed all the food I could and stuffed it into a backpack I brought with me the first day I came here. I don't really know the building too well, but I know where the entrance is. The only problem? It's on the other side of the building from where I am now. And since I don't know where 122 has gone, it makes the risk of travelling that far much greater. But I'm going to have to take my chances and follow the west corridor all the way to the entrance. God help me... god help me. 21/4/63 ? Journal Entry #9 This is taking way longer than it should.. How long had it been since 122 escaped? I can't remember, but he's destroyed much of the interior of the building. There's a lot of debris blocking parts of the corridor, so I have to take smaller halls around to the west corridor. So far there have been no sightings of 122 but I'm still on- edg.. ends abruptly 22/4/63 ? Journal Entry #10 Oh shit.. I just managed to escape 122. I walked around a corner towards the west corridor and ran straight into him. He almost killed me.. I managed to fire a full clip into his chest, but I didn't stick around to find out if he had died or not. I've been waiting for a day now in this empty meeting room just waiting to see if I can hear footsteps. I can't hear anything so far. Maybe I really did kill him.. I'm going to go back out and try to get back to the west corridor. Name Withheld History Document The Name Withheld was built in 1950 after Germany's recover from WWII. The building was designed and headed by Withheld. The Name Withheld was built for the main purpose of trying to engineer a perfect human super soldier to be able to fight alongside the German Military. The company was also responsible for many scientific discoveries and breakthroughs. The most famous discovery the company has made, was the discovery of the rare earth element HIA19. HIA19 was then mass mined in a field beside the Name Withheld property. It was eventually used for--'' ''rest of the document is blacked out 22/4/63 ? Journal Entry #11 I went back to the hall where 122 and I ran into each other, and guess what? No body. He's not dead.. and I probably just pissed him off even more. On the spot where he stood there is a puddle of dark blue.. I'm guessing blood? That was probably from when I shot him. Not wanting to run into him again, I went down the hall and got back into the west corridor. It looked pretty clear from there so I went on. I suddenly remembered that the entrance wasn't very far away.. hell I could see the front desk from here! But before I leave.. there's something I need to do. 23/4/63 ? Journal Entry #12 I found it.. the room full of TNT explosives. I have no idea why the boss had kept them in this room, but they were there, and I needed them for something really important. Yesterday I found the supposed 'lair' of 122, I'm going to go there while 122 is asleep and plant the TNT outside the room. Nobody needs to see this monstrosity out in the world. I'm also going to place it around the building.. this place does not need to be found, EVER. '' 24/4/63 Final Entry ''I did it... I pushed the plunger, and now it's all gone. Nobody ever needs to find out what really went on here. But I will leave my journal here as a memoir. All I care about now is getting back to society... back to my home. was the last journal entry Conclusion The unnamed worker who wrote the journal was never found, despite all attempts to track him down. Most of the important files were destroyed in the explosion, but the police and military managed to pull some documents out of the parts of the building that were still standing. As for 122, the body of it was never recovered, not even ashes of it. No traces of HIA19 were found at the scene of the building, or on the property beside the company. No names of company workers or the company name itself were ever found. There were no other witnesses, and no other workers from the company that were ever found. As for the building and the unknown company that inhabited it, no government records were ever found of the building or company. ~~~~KingoftheUnderground669 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Journal Category:Real Life